


RESTOS DEL PASADO

by Son_AviAgreste



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, F/M, Future, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Hange Zoë's Experiments, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Scientist Hange Zoë, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Titan Annie Leonhart, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifters, Titans
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_AviAgreste/pseuds/Son_AviAgreste
Summary: La sobrecarga de emociones de la batalla en Shingashina sumada a la verdad del mundo recién descubierta en los libros de Grisha y los recuerdos adquiridos de los antiguos portadores del Titan de Ataque, provocan que Eren se cristalice accidentalmente.Mas de 1000 años después es encontrado por Hange.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*•Decidi hacer mi propia historia de esta temática por que nunca es suficiente.•Que alguien me de un golpe para dejar de añadir historias a mi lista de cosas por escribir :'v
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Gabi Braun/Falco Grice, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Oluo Bozado/Petra Ral, Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	RESTOS DEL PASADO

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento...
> 
> De verdad no pude contenerme en subirla...
> 
> ¡¡¡Me pasé los últimos 3 días buscando por todos los medios historias con esta temática, pero casi no había, y las que había ni siquiera pasaban de los 3 capítulos!!!
> 
> Entonces me dije: ¿por qué no haces tu propia versión?  
> Y entonces llegamos aquí :)
> 
> ¡Y es que para mi las historias de este tipo -al igual que los watching- son mi obsesión!
> 
> Pero bueno... me decidí a hacer esta historia y me pasé bastante tiempo en una lluvia de ideas para la misma, así que creo que tengo unas buenas bases para escribirla, saliendome por mucho del rumbo que otros autores le dan a sus propias obras (de esta temática) y dejando algunas otras un poco clichés (es que no somos nada sin los clichés :v).
> 
> Procuraré aclarar algunas cosas:
> 
> 1\. En la historia habrá varios ships, tales como Eren x Levi, Armin x Annie, Sasha x Nikolo, Hange x Moblit, Ymir x Historia, y algunos otros más. Realmente no puedo nombrarlos todos con exactitud pues durante el rumbo de la historia considerare colocar algunos y si acaso cambiar otros.
> 
> 2\. Consideren que habrá algunos spoilers de los últimos arcos del manga.
> 
> 3\. Me gusta pensar que me he salido algo de lo tradicional de esta temática, en pocas palabras, respetaré bastante algunas cosas canónicas y otras las modificaremos a mi conveniencia.
> 
> 4\. El punto en el que Eren se cristaliza es después del arco de Shingashina, cuando termina de ver los recuerdos de su padre durante su castigo en las mazmorras.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange encuentra un cristal enorme de más de mil años de antigüedad con un cuerpo dentro y obtiene el permiso para analizarlo.

_—Eren..._

_—¡Eren!_

_¿Mikasa? ¿Armin?_

— _Esta muerto_.

_¿Donde estoy?_

_—Mi titán siempre avanza sin importar qué, buscando y luchando por la libertad._

_¿Un sueño? ¿Por qué no puedo despertar?_

_—... cuando volvamos. Eren._

_¿Levi?_

_—Todo va a salir bien._

_Quiero volver pero no puedo. Todo_ _está_ _tan oscuro y_ _frío_ _._

_Lo siento._

* * *

**_Lun/07/12/2020_ **  
**_15:45 hrs._ **  
_**Soniakarana** _ **_, Madagascar._ **  
**_Ruinas de la Muralla María._ **

Hange se encontraba frustrada, llevaba cinco días excavando en aquellas ruinas y no había podido encontrar nada relevante. De verdad estaba desesperada, era su última oportunidad para encontrar algo —rezaba por que fuese cualquier cosa—, antes de que sus sueños se fueran a la basura.  
Tres días más. Solo tres días más y tendría que reportarse frente a su jefe. No podía llegar con las manos vacías, si eso pasaba, Zackly dejaría de financiar cualquier tipo de proyecto que tuviera que ver con la "Época Titán" y ella no podía permitir eso.

Se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos analizando un diagrama de las antiguas murallas. Hasta ese momento habían podido explorar la mayoría del territorio que abarcaban los muros (por supuesto solo donde se encontraban las ruinas de los mismos —y con excepción del muro interior—), sin embargo, era la primera vez que visitaban la parte sur del muro exterior; esta era la más alejada, y teniendo en cuenta que tan solo hace 3 años habían comenzado a hacer expediciones de ese proyecto, debía admitir que llevaban una gran ventaja respecto a territorio explorado.  
Actualmente, su punto estaba en las ruinas de lo que parecía ser una ciudad.

—¡Hange!—. Le interrumpió una voz masculina. La castaña a apenas y había notado la segunda presencia dentro de su tienda.

—Oh, Moblit ¡que bueno que estas aquí!—. Se recargó en el escritorio y sonrió extendiendole la mano. —Ven aquí, necesito que me ayudes a descifrar un buen lugar para excavar.

Moblit se postró junto a ella y observó los diagramas con atención. 

<< _debieron de tener_ _algún_ _tipo de estrategia militar que implicara a los muros... >> _pensó detenidamente. Observó la forma, los números, analizó las distancias y recapituló información de antiguas expediciones.

—Aquí —señaló con su índice izquierdo un punto en el diagrama. Hange inmediatamente se exaltó, analizando el por qué.

—¡Por supuesto! Teniendo en cuenta la distancia y el tamaño, en ese punto tendría que haber algún tipo de base donde los militares pudieran restablecerse. ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?!

El cenizo se inclinó hacia ella y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos para darle un pequeño abrazo, colocó sus manos en ambos hombros de la castaña y comenzó a mover los dedos para darle un masaje.

—Tu mente ha estado bastante ocupada con todo este asunto. Es bueno que descanses de vez en cuando—. Hange asintió mientras se relajaba bajo el toque y recargaba su cabeza hacia arriba en el respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba.

—¿Que haría sin ti?—. Le preguntó con un puchero.

Moblit se inclinó hacia ella para unir sus frentes.

—Posiblemente te volverías loca.

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa antes de ser interrumpidos por un grito y una tercera presencia en la tienda.

—¡Señorita Hange!

—¿Sucede algo Petra? —pregunto la castaña una vez se hubo repuesto de su antigua posición. Petra asintió estrepitosamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro para después soltar las palabras que cambiarían el ánimo de los otros presentes.

—¡Encontramos algo, señorita Hange! ¡Algo increíble!

Inmediatamente los tres salieron corriendo; siendo guiados por Petra llegaron a un agujero de excavación lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera una de las enormes máquinas. Se detuvieron al borde de este y tanto Moblit como Hange dirigieron su vista a un punto que señalaba Petra.

Ahí en lo profundo se encontraba lo que parecía ser un túnel o caverna.

—¿Ya entraron ahí? —preguntó con obvia emoción. Petra asintió y Hange no se contuvo más. —¡¿Que es lo que encontraron?! ¿Armas? ¿Libros de historia? ¿Un cuarto secreto...? ¡CUENTENMELO TODO!

Al ver que Petra se encontraba algo nerviosa (y emocionada), Erd, el segundo aprendiz de Hange se acercó a la escena con intenciones de explicarle mejor la situación a la castaña, quien se encontraba dando pequeños saltos en su lugar con las mejillas muy sonrojadas y las manos juntas frente su rostro.

—Ciertamente SI es un cuarto secreto —sentenció el rubio de largo cabello para que la atención se dirigiera hacia él. Al ver que logró su cometido, continuó explicando. —Pero eso no es lo impresionante en si, sino lo que hay adentro. Sería mejor si lo viera usted misma.

Hange afirmó y cinco minutos después los cuatro, acompañados además de sus otros dos aprendices: Auruo y Gunter, se encontraban recorriendo el túnel. Esta en si parecía una especie de sótano, no estaba muy abajo, pero si lo suficientemente profundo para que fuese difícil de encontrar.  
Se detuvieron en el centro de la caverna, y con una lámpara en la mano Petra señaló a un enorme bulto postrado en la esquina más profunda de la habitación.  
La luz de la lámpara se vio reflejado y los había cegado un poco, sin embargo, eso no evitó que pudieran observar claramente lo que había ahí.

Era alguna clase de cristal —Hange creía enormemente que era del mismo tipo que habían encontrado hace 3 meses en la excavación de la zona norte del muro exterior— enorme, se veía brillante y pulcro. A simple vista se notaba que, debido al tiempo que llevaba ahí, algunas partes estaban cubiertas de tierra, además de las enredaderas que se enroscaban alrededor.  
Era majestuoso (o al menos así lo pensó Hange), pero eso no era lo más impresionante: dentro se podía observar una figura, la forma de una persona.

—¡MARAVILLOSO! —gritó la castaña mientras se acercaba al cristal para observarlo mejor. Quiso tocarlo pero Moblit se lo impidió inmediatamente.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? Es... es un cuerpo humano. ¡Posiblemente lleve atrapado ahí más de mil años!

—Me parece tan irreal... —susurró Petra para sí misma.

—Deberiamos sacarlo de aquí primero. Ya tendremos tiempo de analizarlo después.

—¡No puedo esperar a eso!

Más tarde, cuando el equipo se encontraba sacando el cristal, mientras Hange supervisará que a este no se hiciera ningún rasguño, Moblit se le acercó.

—Este es el hallazgo que estabas buscando.

Hange chilló de la emoción y, dando un enorme salto hacia él, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

El cristal iba a ser inmediatamente trasladado a la sede principal; tendría que comunicarle a Zackly que sus días como investigadora Titán aún no habían terminado.

* * *

_**Lun/07/12/2020** _  
_**21** _ _**:03 hrs.** _  
_**Madagascar.** _

El aeropuerto estaba casi vacío. Esa parte de Madagascar no solía se una zona con muchos visitantes diarios, y aunque sonara mal, Moblit agradecía profundamente eso, pues su esposa en esos momentos caminaba de una forma muy rara y entusiasmada; eso sin contar la mueca de felicidad y locura en su rostro. _Aterrador,_ se dijo a si mismo.

Hange había insistido en regresar a Alemania ese mismo día. Su entusiasmo era tanto que justo después de desenterrar aquel cristal le había pedido a Moblit comprar boletos a Berlín, afortunadamente para ella, había un vuelo que salía justamente esa misma noche. Dejo a sus aprendices a cargo de la expedición para que supervisarán los días restantes que le quedaban a la misma, con órdenes específicas de comunicarle inmediatamente de cualquier otro hallazgo.  
El cristal ya estaba en camino, ya le había informado a Zackly y ahora no podía privarse de presumirles su gran descubrimiento a sus amigos.

* * *

**_Lun/07/12/2020_ **  
**_19:03 hrs._ **  
**_Berlín, Alemania._ **

  
Su celular sonaba y sonaba.  
A Levi realmente no le importaba, después de todo ya había revisado y era Hange quien estaba intentando hacer una llamada grupal.  
No iba a contestar. Configuró su teléfono para silenciar cualquier tipo de llamada y lo colocó a su lado.

Sobre la mesa se encontraban papeles por montones —obviamente ordenados—. Esa misma mañana había comenzado la última semana del semestre, lo cual significaba solo una cosa: exámenes finales.  
Tenia 4 grupos por semestre, afortunadamente todos ellos pertenecían al nivel medio superior y aunque Farlan le insistía en que no tenía que hacer las cosas demasiado complicadas, tampoco iba a dejarles el examen y la calificación en bandeja de plata a sus mocosos estudiantes.

Su celular comenzó a emitir sonido nuevamente. Esta vez no se trataban de llamadas, las notificaciones llegaban por montones. Lo tomó de la mesa y con sorpresa y enfado entró a la aplicación de mensajería para darse cuenta que tenía casi doscientas notificaciones en un grupo.  
No sabía si el asunto realmente fuese importante o no, pues no era la primera vez que Hange hacía ese tipo de cosas solo para contarle a Erwin y a él sobre estupideces.

**...**  
_¿Que quieres cuatro ojos?_

**Loca**  
_Contesten!!!_

_Hay algo importante que tengo que decirles!!!_

**Cejotas**  
_Hange, si es otra de tus historias sobre_ _cómo_ _casi mueres depilandote entonces no nos_ _importa_ _._

**...**  
_Exacto._

**Loca**  
_Por que son_ _tan_ _malos? :(_

_Lo que tengo que decirles de verdad es importante!!!_

**...**  
**_¡_ ** _Esta bien, lentes!_

_No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, así que deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto._

**Loca**  
_Es sobre la_ _excavación_ _en la_ _que_ _estoy trabajando_

**...**  
_Mierda_

**Loca**  
_¡Encontré el premio mayor amigos! :D_

_**...** _

_Dijiste que era importante_

**Cejotas**  
_Levi_

_Déjala_ _que_ _sueñe_ _, que al cabo no le cuesta nada._

**Loca**  
_Es un gran hallazgo, el descubrimiento del_ _siglo_ _!!!_

_Espera..._

_Par de dementes... lo_ _que_ _digo no es_ _ningún_ _sueño!!! Es en serio!!!_

**...**  
_Demente_ _estás_ _tú_ _..._

**Loca**  
_Bueno ya!_

_Lo que_ _encontré_ _es muy sorprendente_

_Por eso no puedo contárselos por_ _teléfono_

_Así_ _que los espero mañana en mi oficina del museo_

**Cejotas**  
_Hange_

_Tengo_ _trabajo_

_Y estoy seguro que Levi_ _también_

**Loca**  
_Van a abandonarme justo cuando estoy a punto de volverme famosa???_

_Es el_ _día_ _opuesto .jpg_

**...**  
_Deja de ser tan_ _dramática_

_Y n_ _o seas estupida_

_Iré, pero_ _tendrás_ _que esperar a que terminen mis clases_

_**Cejotas** _   
_Supongo_ _que_ _no hay_ _opción_ _..._

_También_ _iré_

**Loca**  
_Gritos de loca*_

_Gracias!!! >.<_

Inmediatamente se desconectó y apagó su celular. Ya no quería saber más, tenía exámenes que calificar y otros por planear y hablar con Hange significaba distracción segura.  
Admitía que le intrigaba un poco acerca de lo que la castaña hablaba, pero no se hacía muchas ilusiones pues Hange era... Hange.  
Se pellizco el puente de la nariz a la vez que soltaba un largo suspiro. Iba a ser una noche larga.

* * *

_**Mar/08/12/2020** _   
_**13:00 hrs.** _

Aparcó su auto fuera del museo y se dirigió a la entrada exclusiva para el personal. Se apresuró a caminar por los pasillos, iba 10 minutos atrasada y seguramente Darius ya la estuviera esperando.  
Dobló dos veces a la izquierda y una a la derecha y finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera tallada color marrón, inhaló profundo un par de veces para calmar su emoción y después entró.

—No es propio de ti hacerme esperar.

—Debo disculparme, las calles estaban llenas hoy.

—Da igual, Hange. Me citaste para tratar un asunto importante ¿no es así?—. La castaña asintió intentando guiar la conversación de la forma más seria posible. —Sobre ese enorme cristal que llegó aquí esta madrugada.

—¡Así es, señor Zackly! Ciertamente me parece un hallazgo muy impresionante. Este cristal es lo mejor que he descubierto a lo largo de mi carrera.

—Supongo que esto comprueba que tu "tenías razón"—. El hombre enarcó una ceja, inquisitivo. —Empero lo que quieres es que siga financiando tus expediciones ¿no es así?—. Ya lo veía venir. Le había sorprendido de sobremanera que la mujer frente a él lograra descubrir algo justamente en la que iba a ser su última excavación. Lo veía como algo bueno, si lograban colocar ese cristal como una de las exposiciones, las visitas al museo aumentarían de sobremanera; estaba seguro que incluso vendrían personas de otros países solo a verlo.

—Tiene razón, pero eso no es lo único que me gustaría pedirle—... La mujer mordisqueo su labio inferior por unos segundos, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de decir. —Me gustaria obtener su permiso para analizar ese cristal a profundidad. Pienso que podemos obtener mucha información del cuerpo que se encuentra dentro. Por supuesto comprendo que lo que menos desea es dañarlo, aún así quisiera obtener total libertad científica sobre él....

El silencio se propagó por unos segundos —aunque a Hange le parecieron horas—. Zackly se mantenía callado, observandola con una mirada inquisitiva y pensativa.

—Bien... lo apruebo.

El corazón de la castaña se aceleró y su emoción aunento de sobremanera.

—¡SI! —gritó a la vez que pegaba varios saltos. —¡Muchas gra...!—. Hange se dio cuenta de la seriedad repentina con la que el otro había comenzado a mirarle. Carraspeó y nuevamente obtuvo una postura seria. —Gracias señor. Haré lo mejor que pueda.

Zackly pareció aceptar la respuesta y sin más se retiró de la oficina, mientras Hange aprovechaba su soledad para celebrar.

Una vez disminuyó su energía, se dirigió a la habitación en donde estaba su más reciente adquisición.  
Darius había optado por colocarlo tras una enorme vitrina, sin embargo ahora tenía total libertad sobre el precioso espécimen, y sin duda iba a aprovecharlo al máximo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, normalmente soy muy mala para escribir los primeros capítulos de cualquier tipo de historia pienso que es por que usualmente no sé iniciar una historia, sin embargo pretendo hacerlo de la mejor forma que pueda.
> 
> Quiero aprovechar para aclarar algunas cosas que olvide hacer en el apartado anterior:
> 
> 1-. Ya había mencionado que me gusta respetar algunas cosas originales y cambiar otras, es por eso mismo que he decidido utilizar un poco de la geografía canónica del manga —con obvios cambios—, así pueden notar que Paradis se encontraba en lo que hoy es Madagascar (aunque el mapa de SNK esté al revés), decidí respetar eso, al igual que el hecho de que Marley abarcaba casi todo el continente africano. El resto será igual a la actualidad, los Azumabito, por ejemplo, vendrán de Oriente y no Occidente como se menciona en el manga.  
> Como dije, lo único que utilizaré son las posiciones geográficas de Marley y Paradis.
> 
> 2-. Detesto las barreras de idioma. Si bien intento estar correcto en cuestiones geográficas, históricas, e incluso de horario, una cosa que realmente odio de cualquier tipo de historia son las barreras de idioma; cuando los personajes no pueden comunicarse. Por eso mismo decidí NO colocar esas barreras. Tomen lo como un idioma "universal". Probablemente utilice algunas palabras y las deforme un poco, ya sea de manera propia o con otro idioma, y las coloqué de vez en cuando, debido a que me parece algo muy obvio que a lo largo de los años las jergas que se utilizan y los lenguajes cambien.  
> Pero en si, en resumen, todos se entenderán entre si.
> 
> 3-. Modifiqué la descripción de la historia. Anteriormente había colocado que sucedía casi 2000 años después; luego mientras escribía y sacaba cuentas me di cuenta de que era una fecha ilógica y que no podría trabajar con ningún plano tan futurista como lo era un año 2850. Entonces, cambié la descripción a "más de 1000 años después" pues, nuevamente saqué las cuentas y, colocando una fecha más sencilla de trabajar como lo es el 2020, en total el tiempo que ha pasado son 1170 años, como ya dije es un plano más lógico.
> 
> 4-. Inicialmente quería trabajar con un Eren de 19 años, y me rompí la cabeza intentando hilar varias cosas, entonces entendí que para mi sería prácticamente imposible (con mi poca y casi nula experiencia) lograr escribir a Eren con la personalidad genocida que posee.  
> También quise colocarle la edad a pesar de que no fuese con esa personalidad, solo para hacerlo "legal". Pero después pensé que sería bastante difícil no confundirme o crear confusión con la línea temporal.  
> Entonces opté por dejarlo de 16 años. Me es más sencillo trabajar con él.  
> Así que me gustaría que por favor ignorarán la edad en ciertos casos; trataré ese tema en dadas situaciones pero no será un foco principal.  
> Aún así, quedan advertidos. Aunque no creo que haya tanta molestia, ya que en la historia Eren tendrá más de mil años jsjsjsjs
> 
> Bien, ya no tengo nada más que decir. Si recuerdo alguna otra cosa la aclararé el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Bye <


End file.
